castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer
Boomer is the demolitions expert of an elite-team of people who are able to do ex tremely dangerous missions. Appearances Castle III part A He was watching the helicopter land. Castle III part B After getting ready for the mission he was walking to the helicopter with the others. As it went off they went to the third castle. When they landed in the courtyard he blew up a door so they could enter. After entering the castle they find the Altar room. Castle III part C After entering the Altar room they are attacked by creatures. Boomer puts an explosive on one of the doors. As the floor begins to crack, Lloyd is stuck on the other side. They escape the room as the door frame collapses. Castle III part D Now on the bridge they decide to go back to the courtyard, but suddenly they are attacked by flying demons and creatures. One of the soldiers was able to bring one of the flying demons to crash on the bridge causing the bridge to break. He was on the side with three other soldiers, so they climbed down. After climbing down they find a soldier's dead body which fell off the bridge. Castle Repercussions part D1 It starts with Boome r talking to Mullins. Boomer decides to move so they go down the corridor. After being attacked and losing one of their teammates they continue running away from the puppetmaster, they run into some creatures. After throwing a grenade into a hole in the ground, they escape by going through a crack in the wall. After that they have to go through a hall full of sleeping drones, but suddenly they wake up and start to attack them. After finding the exit with Roberts they lose Mullins. Castle Repercussions part D2 After escaping the drones, Boomer monologues to himself about the situation. Suddenly they are running from a black mist. They find the helicopter that has Ray, Plisskin and Mullins inside it. Boomer tells Plisskin to take off, but suddenly they are attacked by creatures, flying demons and a dragon. They ecsape the castle in the helicopter. Trivia *At Castle III part D, people thought Boomer and his squad soldiers made to the helicopter when the climbing scene went away or they thought that they died. But looking after the credits of Castle III part D gives the answer. After the credits, it shows Boomer with a couple of soldiers seeing a dead soldier bleeding on the floor. One of them say: "Holy Shit" and his voice echoes. Another soldier asks Boomer: "Boomer what's our motto?" and they stand still in the hallway and a creature makes a noise in the background. Then the scene fades away. *The reason why Boomer stick figure has Blond hair is: Oscar Johansson (the animator of the series) is a blond hair guy, which means he made a character of himself. That maybe the answer why that Boomer is the only stick figure in the series with hair.